joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
King mogeko (Mogeko Castle)
Summary King mogeko (lowercase m) is the creator of the Mogeko World and the Mogeko Castle that resides within, along with the Seven Special Mogekos and all other Mogeko-kind. He serves as the main antagonist of the 2012 RPG Maker 2000 indie horror Mogeko Castle and its 2014 RPG Maker VX Ace remake of the same name, which were both released by Mogeko, later known as Okegom, later known as Deep-Sea Prisoner (DSP) or Funamusea. Despite his enormous power and authority, he is indistinguishable from any other Mogeko in both appearence and mannerisms, although he is sometimes shown as a giant entity with glowing golden wings surrounded by guardian Mogekoel in certain scenes. He also has a trademark mono-eye when he -rarely- gets real serious. He absolutely hates those who don't follow his orders blindly and acts like how a Mogeko would act, even the slightest changes in personal likes or dislikes (not liking girls with glasses, for example) is deemed as heresy and said heretics will get exterminated immediatly. Otherwise he is extremely childish and... mostly dumb as a rock. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely High 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: King mogeko Origin: Mogeko Castle Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of years old (DSP has stated that all the characters in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea are at least a hundred years old, and in the game, you can encounter Mogekos, and the King should be older than them, as their creator) Classification: Mogeko, King of the Mogeko World, Creator of Mogeko Castle, Leader of the Mogeko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhances Senses (Possesses an acute sense of smell like any other Mogeko, which they used to track down Yonaka's school girl scent), Weapon Mastery (With katanas. Can keep up with Nega/Defect Mogeko in a swordfight), Regeneration (Low-Mid. He regenerated from a large, double katana stab wound that went through his chest and belly), Reality Warping (He willed the World and the Castle from nothingness into existence and made each and every realm that resides within. He is able to violently warp his surroundings. Was possibly able to create an alternate reality in which Yonaka never left the castle), Spatial Manipulation (His creation, Mogeko Castle, contains infintie space that is always expanding and contracting, but is a seemingly finite area on the outside), Blood Manipulation (Created the Blood Spirit and the Blood Realm), Holy Manipulation (In the form of healing, as Prosciutto is a holy product of the Gods that heals and cures all), Life Manipulation (Created the Seven Special Mogeko and the entire Mogeko population), Darkness Manipulation (The darkness of Mogeko Castle is so intense that can make normal human beings completely lose all sense of self and purpose), Madness Manipulation (Type 4. Mogeko's nature is transient, imaginary and extremely bizarre, the madness they contain, should it be unleashed, can make normal humans catatonic on the spot), Magic (Has access to Prosciutto Magic, which so far has shown abilities such as healing, item creation and warping to other realms), Shapeshifting (Can change his face into a mono-eye or a plain faceless look. Can also grow giant with glowing golden wings), Teleportation (He, like any other Mogeko, is capable of teleporting between realms, though Mogekos are often too dumb to use this, the King included) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable if not superior to Nega/Defect Mogeko who slew an entire army of Mogeko effortlessly. Far above any Mogeko, with a single Mogeko being capable of shaking and destroying the castle. The Mogeko World is shown as a starry sky with a Moon. The inside of Mogeko Castle houses rooms with starry skies within themselves, of which there are an unknown amount, as the souls of Mofuko are said to become stars but they only occupy a single room), likely High Universe level (Nega/Defect Mogeko, who is formerly King mogeko's right hand, said to think of the castle as having infinite space that is always expanding and contracting), possibly Low Multiverse level (Mogeko Castle has 7 "floors" that are physically inaccessible from each other, strictly requiring certain means of warping or teletransportation in order to merely move around the castle as just walking to the top "floor" is deemed impossible for a human to achieve; said "floors" in the castle are constructed more like separate realms, with a different, bizarre and abstract backgrounds of their own, though such differences can be found just a single "room" away inside of a "floor", acting more like an "unknown number of realms inside an infinitely big castle that has no relation to the outside world at all" and this completes the requeriments of a bubble multiverse, coupled with the king creating not just the castle but also the world itself should warrant this tier. One of the endings imply that he was able to create a separate reality where Yonaka never left the castle) Speed: Unknown (Can keep up with Nega/Defect Mogeko, who slashed an entire army of Mogeko coming directly at him before any of them could react. Though regular Mogeko haven't shown any particularly good combat speed feats and their travel speed is like normal human. However, if the King truly created the castle and the world from nothingness, his speed could be much, much higher, but it is unknown for now since he can't really be compared to Gods like Siralos or Devils such as Ivlis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal, possibly Low Multiversal (Can trade blows with Nega/Defect Mogeko) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level, possibly Low Multiverse level (Can take hits from Nega/Defect Mogeko who is comparable to him. Far superior to regular Mogeko who are said to be able to survive the destruction of the castle and nevertheless were easily killed by his rival, Nega/Defect Mogeko) Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Nega/Defect Mogeko who can keep fighting at full power while dying and other Mogekos who can keep going despite being severely wounded such as having their heads sliced off) Range: Unknown. Melee range with katanas. At least interestellar, likely universal, possibly low multiversal with abilities (King mogeko was shown capable of warping the entire Mogeko World and the Mogeko Castle at whim) Standard Equipment: His crown, a katana and a gun (That can harm other Mogekos and catch them off guard) Intelligence: Unknown. He acts extremely stupid and clearly below average most of the times, but he hints at knowing things that no other Mogeko knows, not even Nega/Defect Mogeko, who is pretty combat savvy and strategic, knows, and as creator of the world and the castle, he should be smarter and possibly feigns stupidity, but there's also the possibility that he's simply a massive idiot, who knows Weaknesses: His love for school girls can make him do very stupid things on top of already acting like an idiot about 99.99% of the time, doesn't take many things seriously due to how lazy and prideful he is, but mostly lazy, a strong enough pull of his tail can possibly severely weaken him enough to make him start puking out lots of blood Feats: When Yonaka Kurai asked Defect Mogeko about the castle, he tells her how Mogeko Castle came to be: "Once, there was a lonely individual. Unable to bear his solitude, he made a kingdom solely for himself. He became the king of the land... A kingdom needs a castle for its king... So the king made one right in the center. This is that castle... but there was nothing inside the castle. It was just a world of nothingness. The king pondered. And he made seven Mogekos. Those were... the special Mogekos. They were put on each floor, to serve as that floor's guardian. Then the king made many more Mogekos, and the land became much busier. The king looked upon it, and was very satisfied. That was the genesis of Mogeko Castle." – Defect Mogeko Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others King_mogeko.png|King mogeko with his wings, surrounded by six Mogekoel. 496_(3).png|Here we see the majestic and beautiful moongeko besides a nightmogecrawler. 497_(1).png|Here we can appreciate the terrible... shin mogezilla, you should fear him. Fluff4.png|The lore of the land of moge is rich, vast and often shrouded in countless unsolved misteries... 640full-mogekocastle-screenshot.png|Meal timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Prosciutto1.png|A holy healy item of unrivaled power. Fully heals and cures all. Prosciutto_Religion.png|Yummy Prosciutto! Praise be to Prosciutto! Bio_MogekoGrievingtheLossofProsciutto.png|No one can know the sorrow of losing Prosciutto... Bio_Kingmogeko.png|Wait, why am I adding other's bios, I forgot to add his bio lol AhFzfmlsbHVzdC1ib29rLWhyZHIYCxILVGhyZWFkSW1hZ2UYgICA6KKV9AsM.jpg|Mogekos are bizarre and weird creatures... Tumblr_nz45flb7yX1uj7ytgo2_r1_400.png|But they can also be cute!!! Tumblr_nz3h764sKP1v1ns9io1_400.png|So cute~ Bd389d6275d37343bfa285545c33d4c91ccbd53d_hq.jpg|nOooooooooooooooohHHHH!!?? Mogeko_and_Kirby.png|yEsssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!?? Tumblr_nc11pojPwH1r6t33lo1_500.gif|Okay, okay, the previous 4 were fan-arts, I know... bUT THIS IS THE REAL DEAL LOOK!!! Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Lazy Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Kings Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Holy Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Evil Characters Category:Serious Profiles